Naruto, the Rinnegan
by Shi Waterlow
Summary: At the age of five, Naruto is attacked in the woods. After being saved by an old man, who teaches Naruto what he knows and gives Naruto his eyes, the Rinnegan. Rated M for language just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Naruto, the Rinnegan

Summary: At the age of five, Naruto is attacked in the woods. After being saved by an old man, who teaches Naruto what he knows and gives Naruto his eyes, the Rinnegan.

Talking **Demon/Summon Talking **_Thinking __**Demon Thinking **_Reading/Jutsu

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I own anything else I pull from other sources**

* * *

Naruto was running through the woods trying to find a place to hide. It was October Tenth, anniversary of the Kyūbi attack and Naruto's birthday.

'_Why do I have to hide? It's my birthday. I haven't done anything to be hunted and killed like an animal, so why?'_

Unknown to Naruto he was being followed by a figure in the trees with red eyes. As Naruto reached a big tree he saw a hole in the tree and ran towards it. Right before he made it in the opening he was grabbed from behind by his shirt collar and tied up.

"It's funny that you actually thought you could get away Demon." The person shouted.

There it was again, that word that people seemed to think was his name. "Why do you call me that? What did I do to you?" Naruto asked on the verge of tears.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" the person roared "YOU KILLED MANY GOOD PEOPLE, TOOK THEM AWAY FROM THEIR FAMILIES!"

"I didn't kill anyone" Naruto cried "please let me go, I just want to be left alone"

"I'll leave you alone," Naruto looked up in hope, "WHEN YOU ARE ON THE GROUND DYING!"

Naruto looked into the man's red eyes and saw fury in them. He pulled out a kunai and began cutting Naruto with it. After a few minutes of cutting up Naruto, he got bored of it and started stabbing. As Naruto cried the man's smile only grew, "how does it feel to suffer demon?"

Naruto looked at the man with eyes full of tears. This act only seemed to piss the man off and he stabbed the kunai into Naruto's left eye, and he screamed in pain. Naruto forced his right eye open to look at the man moving the kunai towards his good eye only to watch him get sent flying by an unknown force.

An old man stepped out of the trees with purple eyes. The red eyed man looked at the old man in fury, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OLD MAN!"

"Stopping you from making this poor boy suffer anymore _Uchiha_" the man spit out his name like it was poison.

"That isn't a boy, HE IS A DEMON!" the Uchiha shouted.

"The only demon I see here is you. If you want the boy you have to get through me" the old man said.

The Uchiha charged at the old man and prepared to stab him with the kunai. The old man leaned to the right to avoid the blow then slammed his fist into his opponent and sent him flying.

Right after he flew off the man's fist, he got hit by another unknown force and went through a tree with a sickening crack.

Naruto watched in fear as the old man walked up to him. He knelt beside the boy and looked him in the eye and said, "It's all right, sleep".

The last word carried so much weight to it, Naruto immediately felt his eyes drop and fell unconscious.

* * *

Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar surroundings and began to panic. As if feeling his panic an old man walked up to him, bandages covering the right side of his upper face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The man smiled and replied "a friend, don't worry. I'm the one who rescued you from the Uchiha, if you still don't believe me you will see that I gave you my eye when those bandages can come off."

As the events began to play in Naruto's mind he noticed something "you can't be the old man that saved me, he had purple eyes, not black like yours."

"Ah, you mean this?" he said as his eye became purple and rippled, surprising and scaring Naruto. "This is one of the dōjutsu I possess."

"Dōjutsu? What are those?" Naruto asked curiously, all fear gone.

The old man laughed, "I suppose I can explain, but I suppose I should introduce myself first, my name is Hashirama Uchiha Senju." Seeing the look on Naruto's face he quickly calmed him down, "relax I'm not with the guy that attacked you. Now dōjutsu are kekkei genkai's that appear in the eyes, mine is the Rinnegan, the Uchiha for example have the Sharingan. And I have a feeling you're going to ask, kekkei genkai are abilities that are passed down by family."

"Do I have a kekkei genkai?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I don't know, you're still young so it might not have shown yet, some only appear in times of stress, although with my eye you have access to some of the abilities that the Rinnegan give."

"What do they do?" Naruto asked excitedly

Hashirama laughed "you are an energetic one aren't you? We will have time for that later, for now you must rest."

Naruto pouted, but nodded in understanding and laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

A week had passed since Naruto meet Hashirama, and it was a lot better than being in the village. When Hashirama learned of Naruto's birthday he baked him a small cake and agreed to teach him what he knew about being a ninja.

"Now Naruto, before we can get on with learning what you want to do as a ninja, you need to learn to access your chakra." Hashirama said. "Now put your hands like this and try to feel your chakra."

Naruto copied his hand positions and began to try to feel for his chakra. After five minutes Naruto felt his chakra and began to pull on it. Feeling it flood through him he heard a gasp from Hashirama. Opening his eyes and looking at him in confusion he answered, "You have a lot of chakra, I see it with the Rinnegan. You are definitely going to need a lot of chakra control due to your massive reserves. A nice way to start is by holding a leaf to your head with chakra."

After about two hours practicing the leaf exercise and getting nowhere Hashirama stopped him. Seeing Naruto's look he replied "although chakra control is important, if you want to be a ninja you are going to need to train your body and mind if you want to be great."

The rest of the day was spent doing basic training exercises such as running laps, sit ups and pushups, and basic punches and kicks, as well as studying which Naruto learned fast he didn't like as he had a hard time sitting still.

After the day was over Naruto looked over to Hashirama "Hey jiji, will tomorrow be like this too?"

Hashirama nodded, then laughed at Naruto's expression, "what you thought it was going to be easy? No it will only get harder from here."

* * *

Three years have passed under Naruto's tutelage of Hashirama, Naruto got his chakra under control, which was a challenge due to his massive reserves, with Hashirama constantly making Naruto do chakra control exercises even though he already had a good grasp on them. With his new control over his chakra, genjutsu and medical ninjutsu were now possible to him. Naruto didn't learn a lot on ninjutsu, mainly just elemental manipulation, although he did learn Kawarimi and Henge. Naruto also was descent in taijutsu, having great reflexes and natural speed.

With all of Naruto's training, it was time to put his skills to the test, he was told by Hashirama to take out a bandit camp a few miles away, _'I kind of hope there is someone that has some skill in this camp, that way it won't be completely boring. Should be a challenge anyway, I'm not allowed to release my gravity seals and I'm supposed to try not to use jutsu.' _A grin came on Naruto's face as he thought of something _'he didn't say I couldn't use Soru, so that makes this easier' _

As Naruto approached the camp, he saw it was relatively small. _'Only 5 men guarding the entrance to the camp, and there are probably at least double that inside. So should I do this quietly or just walk up to the camp. I'll do it quietly just to be safe.'_

Naruto watched as one of the members left to go into the tree line. Making his way through the trees over to his position he walked up behind the man as he was unbuckling his belt, Naruto pulled out a kunai and slit his throat. Grabbing the man and carrying him farther into the bushes Naruto set him on the ground after he was hidden.

Naruto walked towards the camp and saw that there were three left, none of them paying attention to their surroundings _'One of them left, I should be careful and make sure that he isn't around.'_ Naruto quickly ran up a tree and saw that the man was walking in the camp. Seeing his targets below him, Naruto pulled out three shuriken and threw them, all of them landing in the heads of the victims, who dropped towards the ground.

Hearing a cry of panic in the camp Naruto thought _'shit, they must have had someone inside the camp watching the gate for this very reason. Oh well, I'll still try to remain hidden, but now that will be nearly impossible.'_

Naruto made his way to the gate and pulled out a small mirror and used it to peek in the gate. Seeing bowmen armed and pointed at the entrance Naruto cursed. Taking another glance in the mirror he began to think _'five bowman guarding the entrance, there are more than likely more hidden around the corner waiting for someone to work their way past.'_

Naruto jumped across the gate, throwing ten shuriken, five to knock the arrows out of the way and another five to take them out. As soon as he landed Naruto heard the running of feet, Naruto used Soru to disappear into the trees. Safely hidden in the trees he saw the bandit's look in confusion before an arrow hit him in the arm, causing him to yelp in pain.

Quickly locating the archer, he threw ten shuriken at him. The archer was obviously better than the grunts that Naruto already killed, probably the leader, as he was able to dodge all the shuriken, but missed the kunai hidden in the shadows of the shuriken which cut his bow string in half and stuck in his arm. The leader quickly abandoned the bow and drew his sword. Jumping over the wall the leader charged into the trees, the others quickly following. Naruto quickly pulled out the arrow then drew two kunai. Jumping over the group Naruto landed behind a bandit and quickly plunged the kunai in his throat.

The remaining for bandits, minus the leader, grew angry and charged blindly. Quickly ducking under the first bandit's strike, Naruto jumped away from the second one, missing being cut by inches. The leader ran up to Naruto and swung his sword, timing his swing to match with one of the four grunts. Naruto attempted to block, but wasn't fast enough to block the leader's attack and got a deep cut on his arm.

Naruto quickly jumped back and threw the kunai at the grunt that attacked him, which hit him in the skull killing him instantly. Naruto didn't have any time to recover as the leader quickly closed the distance, leaving Naruto only able to defend. As the leader struck Naruto found and opening in his defenses and stabbed him in the arm. Staying on the offensive, Naruto kicked the leader in the chest knocking him away. Before he could do anything else, the remaining two grunts attacked him from the sides, having no other option Naruto dropped to the ground.

As the sword strikes passed over him, Naruto spun on the ground, knocking them off of their feet, and stabbed his kunai into one of their heads. Getting up off the ground Naruto quickly made distance between the two remaining bandits.

The leader picked up one of his fallen men's sword and charged at Naruto along with the grunt. Quickly channeling chakra, Naruto used Soru to get behind the grunt and plunge the kunai into his heart. Naruto couldn't move in time and the leader stabbed him with one of the two swords, luckily missing any organs, but it was bleeding quickly and would still be problematic if not treated soon. Naruto quickly grabbed the leader's wrist so he couldn't move, and stabbed him in the heart. When the leader dropped Naruto pulled the sword out and went to check inside the camp.

Naruto quickly checked the camp and when he didn't find anyone, he pulled off his shirt and began to treat his wounds. After he was done Naruto searched the camp for anything of value and found some ryō, which he quickly pocketed and left the camp.

* * *

As Naruto walked into the house, Hashirama looked at him and said "welcome back, it wasn't too much trouble was it?"

"Nah it was pretty easy, would've been easier if the camp leader didn't have such keen vision, he made me go out into the open. After that it was mildly difficult as I had to take on three people at once."

"I see, did you use any ninjutsu?"

"None, the only technique I used was soru, but as that is taijutsu and not ninjutsu I figured it was allowed."

Hashirama smiled and replied "I was hopping you'd catch on. How is your skill with it?"

"I can get six steps in without the use of chakra and eleven with."

"Very good, you're progressing nicely."

"I don't think so I've been working on it for months, I-"

"Naruto" Hashirama interrupted, "the original users of this style spent years perfecting each technique, and I'm actually surprised that you can use it, even with chakra."

"I understand jiji, but I still feel as if I could do better."

"I understand Naruto, so how about we go train?"

* * *

The next two years Naruto progressed further, he had finished mastering water manipulation and almost mastered lightning, He learnt Fūton: Daitoppa and Suiton: Suijinheki and was working on Suiton: Suiryūdan. Naruto had mastered Soru and was working on improving it farther, he can use it easily without chakra and was working on being able to use it whenever he pleased. Naruto had also learned Magen: Kokoni Arazu (False Surroundings) and Kage Bushin. He couldn't use Bushin Daibakuha yet but he was making progress.

With Kage Bushin, Naruto could spend more time with physical workouts and sent the clones to go practice chakra control, learn jutsu, and study. Naruto was currently trying to learn fūinjutsu so he could interact with the Kyūbi and hope to make friends with it, but was having no luck he could barely understand the books were talking about, much less put them into practice, thankfully he had Hashirama to help him.

Naruto was currently sitting in a meditative pose as Hashirama was directing him to the Kyūbi so they could talk.

* * *

Feeling a change in the surroundings, Naruto opened his eyes to see a giant cage in front of him. Naruto looked up directly into the giant red eyes staring back at him.

"**What does my jailer want, here to check out the scenery?"** Kyūbi said.

"I was hoping to make a deal with you." Naruto replied.

"**What are you trying to gain?" **Kyūbi asked.

"I want use of your chakra"

Kyūbi laughed and replied **"And what do you have that I could want?"**

"Well what do you want besides being released?"

"**Well I would want two things, first of all, access to your senses as it is terribly boring. The second is the story about how you came across that eye you have."**

"They both can be easily done, I got this eye by my sensei, he found me when I was being attacked and felt it was his fault I lost my eye so he gave me his."

"**Interesting, you have the lineage from both sides to be able to use it, but both are so weak you will not be able to use either, if you can get this man's blood and inject it into yourself, I can strengthen your blood so you can use both Senju and Uchiha techniques."**

"And what would you want for this?"

"**You're smart gaki, I'll give you that. Consider this a gift of sorts. I'm doing this for you as much as I am for me, I would be a laughing stock if I had a weak container, if you want to do something for this, make sure you become the strongest of the Jinchūriki."**

"Sounds, easy enough. I'll ask him when we are done here, how do I give you access to my senses?"

"**Simply will it and the seal will make it happen"**

Naruto stood up and said, "Okay see you later," as he waved and disappeared.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed Hashirama no longer was next to him. He got up and searched the house and found Hashirama on his bed.

"Naruto" Hashirama smiled weakly, "I'm glad you're here."

"What's wrong, jiji?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid my time is up, Naruto"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock "no! It can't be, you can't die, not now"

"I'm afraid so. I've known I was going to die soon for a while, you see I've lived a long life, but I never had the Rinnegan until recently. It activated just a few months before I met you. With that in mind I quickly came to the conclusion that the Rinnegan only activates when you are near death. So I've known for a while now, honestly I'm surprised that I have lived as long as I have." Hashirama explained.

"No," Naruto cried, "don't leave me jiji."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but before I die I want you to know. You're like a son to me, and if I had a son… I'd want him to be like you. You're my son, Naruto. As my son, I leave everything to you." Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice as tears poured down his face.

"Naruto, how did things go with the Kyūbi?" Hashirama asked.

"It went well, he let me use his chakra for access to my senses and the story of my Rinnegan eye."

"Hashirama smiled, "I'm glad, Naruto. If you can become friends with him, he will be your greatest ally. Was there anything else he wanted?"

Naruto nodded and replied "he said he can strengthen my Uchiha and Senju bloodlines with some of your blood."

"Take it Naruto, if he can make you strong I want you to do it, as long as you never lose sight of what is important to you. Along with my blood, take my second eye, with both Rinnegan eyes you will have the potential to be the greatest shinobi in the world… you know I never told you why I wasn't a ninja. I don't like fighting, I want to bring peace to the world. I know it probably isn't possible due to human nature, by I still wanted to try. But by the time I gathered enough courage to do it, I was too old. Naruto, do it for me. Bring peace to the land."

Naruto nodded and Hashirama laid still, the smile never leaving his face. Naruto broke down onto his chest and stayed there until he ran out of tears, then stayed there until he fell asleep.

* * *

A few days after Hashirama's death, Naruto took the blood and implanted the second Rinnegan. With the Kyūbi enhancing Naruto's DNA, Naruto discovered he was able to deactivate the Rinnegan at will. Naruto buried the body under the tree near the pond, Hashirama's favorite place.

Going through Hashirama's books, Naruto found his journal that explained everything that he discovered the Rinnegan could do. Naruto sealed all the books into a scroll then sealed the scroll into his left bicep, then set out after visiting the grave one last time.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter, but I want to make a few things clear. I will accept criticism, but do****n't go telling me that I should just stop writing in general, just tell me what I'm doing wrong and I will try to fix it. Also please note that while I am up to date with the story line for the anime, I am not for the manga, also note I have not seen any of the movies. And for a final note, I am probably not going to do pairings as I have never been in a relationship myself so I am uncomfortable writing about it.**

**As for the Rokushiki style, Naruto will only know Soru as it is an ancient style, with this being the only remaining technique known.**

**Any questions or comments, feel free to ask me. Please review :D**

**Another thing, I had another account on this site, but lost access to it. I started a story on it, but I honestly don't remember what it, or my pen name was, I think the story was chakra demon or something along those lines, but I will not continue that story even if I find it, I lost interest in it as I was working on the second chapter.**

**Last thing here, I am deciding if Naruto activates the Sharingan or not, so if I decide to give him it, and take it to Mangekyō, can someone design a Susanoo for me, if not I'll just use Itachi's only white.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, another 2 year time skip, sorry about all of those btw…. This should be the last big one for a while. And letting you know now, how fast I update depends on how busy I am, and whether or not if I have a poll. If I have a poll up I will at least wait days before even beginning the next chapter (if the poll will happen in the next chapter) as to give time for people to vote, I will try to update fast, but as you know life doesn't always happen as we plan it.**

**Now, if you actually read that, I'll let you read the story now **

Talking **Demon/Summon Talking **_Thinking __**Demon Thinking **_Reading/Jutsu

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I own anything else I pull from other sources**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the road as he heard fighting. Hurrying down the road Naruto came across the scene of three Genin guarding a person, and their sensei nowhere in sight.

'_He is probably in the mist fighting someone.'_ Moving closer Naruto sensed a person hiding in the trees. Naruto quickly preformed the Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage, or Chameleon) and made his was over to the target.

Naruto walked up behind a person with brown hair wearing a striped outfit with a green haori over it, along with a mask covering their face. Moving beside the person, Naruto sat on the branch beside the person and deactivated his jutsu, which caused the person next to him to jump.

Smiling under his hood (haven't said this yet, but Naruto wears the same cloak as Tensa Zangetsu to hide his eyes), Naruto said "nice view isn't it. So you a hunter-nin?"

The masked person said nothing but was very tense, noticing this Naruto sighed and said "you know if I wanted to attack you I would've done it before I released my jutsu" The person didn't react other than moving back to how he was before Naruto showed up.

"So," Naruto repeated, "you a hunter-nin?"

When Naruto got no answer he gave up and returned to watching the fight, _'he obviously isn't a hunter-nin, so he is support for whoever that Jōnin is fighting'_

As the battle continued the guy with the huge sword was being dominated in the fight, as he was slammed into a tree, the person next to Naruto quickly threw some senbon, which landed in the guy's neck and moved to meet the group.

Naruto whistled as the needles hit the guy in the neck. That took incredible skill to be able to hit from this distance. Activating the Meisaigakure no Jutsu again Naruto moved towards the group.

* * *

By the time Naruto joined the group the fake hunter-nin had taken his partner and left, with the group not suspecting a thing. _'Okay the Genin I can understand, but the Jōnin should know that hunter-nin are supposed to take care of the body without moving it.'_

As the group prepared to move again the Jōnin collapsed due to what appeared to be chakra exhaustion. Naruto sweat dropped, _'what kind of Jōnin is this guy. He didn't use too many techniques, I only saw two… while both are strong, he should've been able to use both without exhausting most of his chakra. What am I missing?'_

* * *

Naruto followed the group to their destination, which was the civilian's house. As they went inside, Naruto slipped inside behind them. He followed the Genin as they took their sensei upstairs into a room. Taking a seat in the corner of the room Naruto waited for the sensei to wake up.

After about an hour, he woke up and didn't have to wait long before the Jōnin spoke up "drop the jutsu" Naruto, deciding to listen dropped the jutsu shocking the Genin, who were immediately on guard.

Kakashi eyed the figure suspiciously, he was wearing a cloak with a hood, leaving only the lower half of his face visible. "So who are you?" he asked.

Naruto sweat dropped again, was this really a Jōnin, he seemed too laid back to be one. _'Is he messing with me, or is he just really this carefree?'_ "For all you know I could be an enemy, and would you really expect an enemy to answer that?"

"I suppose not, but you're obviously not an enemy, or we or Tazuna would be dead. Seeing how we are both not, it is safe to assume you are at least neutral with our group." The Jōnin replied.

"You are correct that I'm not an enemy, however I see no reason to tell you my name, as I am just here to provide you with some information." Seeing his interest Naruto continued, "The person you are facing is still alive, the hunter-nin was his ally. Hunter-nins get rid of the body as soon as they can"

"I knew I missed something." At this statement Naruto face faulted.

Naruto stood up "well I'm off, you might see me again, but I doubt it."

The Jōnin smiled and said, "Bye, just come back and tell whoever answers that you're looking for Kakashi if you need anything."

Naruto walked up to the window, opened it, and then jumped out. When he left Sakura asked, Kakashi-sensei who was that?"

"I don't know, but what he said was true, so you're going to need training."

* * *

Naruto made a Kage Bushin and had it watch the house. Deciding to head to town, Naruto deactivated his Rinnegan and pulled down the hood **(Naruto can deactivate the Rinnegan because with Hashirama's blood and the Kyūbi, the eyes adapted to his body as if they are his own, Naruto cannot however switch to the Sharingan unless I decide to give him it, he can only switch it to Rinnegan because they were active when given to him)**. As Naruto walked through town, he was not happy. Children were sitting on the road starving, as one child walked up to him Naruto unsealed an apple and gave it to him. With a smile of the kid's face he ran off.

Quickly spotting a person that was doing better off than the rest of the town, Naruto followed him down an alley. When they were alone Naruto quickly closed the distance and slammed the person into a wall. "Why is this town suffering?"

The man he was holding against the wall, wasn't fazed however and replied "fuck you, I won't talk"

Activating the Rinnegan, Naruto repeated "Why is the town suffering, I will not asked a third time"

Although with the added effect of the eyes, the man still held his courage and answered "fine, then put me down and leave me alone."

Naruto brought his hand to the guy's head and used Kyūkon no Jutsu to read his memories, and pull out his soul. Dropping the now dead body Naruto growled, "Gatou, you will pay."

* * *

Naruto made his way back to Tazuna's house and knocked on the door. A women answered the door and said "I need to speak with Kakashi"

The women nodded and replied "he's upstairs resting, come in"

Naruto thanked the women and went upstairs. Quickly finding Kakashi's room Naruto slid the door open and walked inside.

Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading and said "ah, you're back. How can I help you?"

"I want to help you take out Gatou."

Of all the answers Kakashi wasn't expecting this one. "May I ask why?"

"I saw the town"

That explained it, _'From what Tazuna said, the town was in pretty poor shape.'_ Kakashi thought. "Well if you wish to help, I should at least know who you are"

Naruto nodded in understanding and pulled down his hood. As the hood fell from his face Kakashi's eyes widened in shock, this guy looked just like his sensei. _'That's not possible, sensei's dead. That leaves… Naruto!'_

Seeing Kakashi's eyes wide in shock Naruto asked "do I know you?" **(Naruto would probably not remember Kakashi due to him being so young when he left the village)**

"N-Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "How do you know who I am, no one alive should know"

"I thought you were dead. Where have you been this whole time?"

That explained it, he was from Konoha, _'I should've known from the headband'_ "so you're from Konoha, I see…"

"Where have you been Naruto?" Kakashi repeated

"I was never too far away from the village until two years ago. I guess Hashirama-jiji put seals around his place to ward off other people. Makes sense now that I think about it."

Kakashi's eyes widened once again. "Hashirama?"

Picking up on what Kakashi was going to ask, "Relax, it's not the First Hokage, he was named after him because his parents were an Uchiha and Senju, as a symbol of another union between the Uchiha and Senju."

Kakashi nodded in understanding he was about to ask another question, but Naruto interrupted him. "We can catch up later, now how can I help?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, then answered "Can you start my Genin on the tree walking exercise? I was going to start tomorrow, but with you here they can get a head start."

Naruto nodded as Kakashi called his Genin team. As they walked in the room Naruto analyzed them real quick, there was a black haired boy with onyx eyes like his that seemed to think he owned the world, a pink haired girl that was fawning over said boy, _'she is obviously a fangirl, that will need to be fixed'_, and a pale boy also with black hair that just seemed to lack emotion.

"Naruto this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno, and Sai."

"Kakashi who is this?" Sasuke said

"This is Naruto, he will be teaching you until I am able to take over." Kakashi said.

"Can he really do it, he looks no older than us" Sasuke questioned.

"Don't worry Sasuke, he is strong enough to teach you what I have planned"

Getting up Naruto walked passed them and said "follow me"

* * *

In a clearing in the woods Naruto stopped. Sasuke asked "why are we here?"

"You are going to climb trees" Naruto answered

"We already know how to climb trees baka!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto appeared directly in front of Sakura, "screech like that again and I will knock you out, you are a kunoichi you should know to be quiet." As Naruto walked towards the tree he continued "I know that you can climb trees, but can you do this?" As he walked up the tree he smiled at the Genin's expressions.

"Why don't we do something useful instead of this useless exercise?" Sasuke said.

Dropping to the ground Naruto replied "doing this will allow you to control your chakra better so you can use less for jutsu, as well as allow you to use techniques that require finer control, such as genjutsu and medical ninjutsu."

"Okay so how do we do this?" Sakura asked

"Channel chakra to your feet and start going. I would recommend a head start. Use a kunai to mark your progress."

Naruto leaned up against a tree as they all went up. Sakura quickly grasped the exercise, but she had small reserves, Sai seemed to struggle with it, but it almost seemed on purpose, Sasuke also struggled but that was natural due to his larger reserves.

"This is pretty easy" Sakura said from a tree branch.

"Continue, this is easy for you because you have small reserves. Continuing the exercise will help increase the amount of chakra you possess as well as build up stamina."

The rest of the day continued like this. After a few hours of training, Naruto brought the group back to the house.

* * *

Naruto walked back inside the house to see Tazuna's daughter Tsunami cooking dinner. She looked up at him and smiled "Naruto-san, are you staying for dinner?"

"Thanks for the offer Tsunami-san, but I'm fine, maybe another time."

Naruto walked out and began to search the town for more of Gatou's men.

By the end of the day, Naruto had found four more of Gatou's men, sadly none of them knew where the base was, however he found out where their camp was. Naruto quickly returned to Tazuna's house to inform Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto found Kakashi upstairs reading his book again "Naruto what can I do for you?"

"I've found a base for Gatou's men, I'm going to see if I can get some information and then burn it down."

"Alright, be careful."

The trip to the base was quick, it was only a mile outside of town. As Naruto approached the camp he performed the Meisaigakure no Jutsu. Walking right into the camp Naruto smirked, this was too easy.

Naruto quickly made his way through the camp and quickly found the leader. Smiling at his luck, as the leader was alone in his tent. Well aside from the fact that he had a naked female in his tent, obviously a slave. When he saw the slave Naruto, he had to force himself to not go on a killing spree, as the slaves would get caught in the crossfire. Making a note to make them suffer later he walked up to the leader and used the Kyūkon no Jutsu to read his memories and rip out his soul.

With this new found information Naruto smiled and left the camp, but not before knocking out a random thug and dropping a torch on a nearby tent.

* * *

The rest of the week had been pretty much the same, Naruto found nothing important where the camp leader knew to contact Gatou, as it was a second safe house, and not his actual location. Naruto tried hard to find the location only to fail as it was a tightly kept secret.

Naruto was bored, the whole group went to the bridge but left him behind to make sure nothing happened to Tsunami or Inari. Naruto was about to get up to stretch his legs when two swordsmen broke into the house.

Tsunami looked at him, but he put a finger to his lips. Silently creating a Kage Bushin Naruto and the clone each went up to one of the swordsmen and knocked them out. After tying them up Naruto went to the bridge, leaving the Kage Bushin to guard the family.

* * *

At the bridge, Naruto couldn't see anything due to a thick mist. Pulling up his hood and activating his Rinnegan, Naruto made his way down the bridge. Finding himself in front of a large dome of ice mirrors, he saw Sasuke and Sai standing in the middle, cover in needles.

"Hey, do you need help?" Naruto called

This caught the attention of Sasuke, Sai, and the fake hunter-nin. The hunter-nin quickly appeared behind him, coming from a mirror, trying to knock him inside the dome. Before he could even get close Naruto smirk and said "Shinra Tensei" (Almighty Push). The hunter-nin went flying into the mist, leaving a glaring Sasuke, and a still emotionless Sai.

Turning around Naruto was greeted with the sight of the fake hunter-nin looking at him. "You're good, much better than those two."

Naruto gasped in mock surprise "he speaks" Naruto laughed, "finally, I thought you would never talk"

The hunter-nin said nothing and closed the distance and swung a kunai at him, which Naruto quickly made a chakra rod and blocked it. "I now have you at an advantage" He said

"How so?"

"You are unable to perform hand signs, while I do not share the same limitations" the hunter-nin made a few one-handed signs and water needles surrounded them.

Naruto just smiled as the needles came towards him. Right as they were about to hit Naruto repeated "Shinra Tensei" and all the needles dispersed and the hunter-nin went flying.

Naruto walked up to the hunter-nin and crouched a couple feet away, "you never had the advantage, if you go thinking that, this will happen… always assume your opponent is at least as capable as you are and you will be fine."

The hunter-nin said nothing and Naruto felt himself get grabbed from behind and thrown into the mirrors. "You should've listened to your own advice. It's over, no one has escaped this technique."

Naruto got up and still smiled and said, "then me to be the first" Naruto quickly used a Shinra Tensei to force Sasuke and Sai out of the mirrors. The hunter-nin tried to stop him but was distracted by Naruto intercepting him and kicking him out of the way.

"You ready?" Naruto asked the ninja on the ground.

He didn't reply and just walked into the mirror. Instantly his image appeared on all the other mirrors and senbon came from all directions. With the Rinnegan and Naruto's reflexes he was able to avoid the senbon as he quickly made his way out of the target area.

Naruto smirked and said "so you use the mirror's reflection for high speed movement, impressive. Now how about you just come out and fight me before I destroy all of your mirrors."

The hunter-nin said nothing and appeared in all the mirror again. Sighing in defeat Naruto raised both of his arms and said "Shinra Tensei" as the senbon started flying. The senbon were all knocked away and the mirrors destroyed, only by Naruto's careful control did the bridge remain relatively unscathed.

The hunter-nin fell to the ground, covered in a few scratches by his own senbon needles. Naruto began to walk up to him, by was soon sent flying, by a clone that managed to get behind him. Naruto quickly recovered right before he would go off the bridge.

The hunter-nin quickly started a large sequence of hand signs. Feeling a surge of chakra behind him, Naruto turned around to see a large water dragon behind him **(I know it's not one of Haku's techniques at this time, if at all, but this is fanfiction so…)**, Naruto cursed _'should I use it? Nah got people watching and I don't want to reveal too much, especially to that Sai kid, something is off about him.' _

"Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Wall)." Using the bridge for the material Naruto quickly formed a wall of earth to block the dragon.

"You seem to be very skilled to be able to use jutsu without hand signs" the hunter-nin said.

"Who said I'm not?" Naruto replied **(Props to anyone who can figure out how he is using jutsu, besides Rinnegan techniques, without hand signs. Note that using no hand signs still is a possibility :D)**.

"No matter, I will defeat you, for Zabuza-sama." The hunter-nin said as he charged.

Naruto quickly ducked under a strike from the ninja and punched him in the gut forcing him back. A surge of chakra came from the now disappearing mist. As the mist cleared Naruto saw Kakashi standing in front of who he assumed to be Zabuza, who was locked in place by dogs.

Kakashi ran towards Zabuza lightning chakra visible in his hand. Right before he got to Zabuza, the hunter-nin appeared in a mirror, threw a couple senbon needles at the scroll on the ground, and blocked the attack with his own body. As the dogs disappeared Zabuza grabbed his sword off his back and swung it at Kakashi, even though his arm was still stuck in the hunter-nin.

With just enough time to react, Kakashi quickly got rid of Zabuza's ability to use his arms. Before they could continue, Gatou and a lot of his men appeared on the edge of the bridge.

"Seems like you couldn't take care of them Zabuza, some devil you are." Gatou said, "You're more like a baby devil."

He walked up to the dead hunter-nin's body and was about to kick it but Naruto raised a hand and said "Bansho Ten'in (Universal Pull)" Gatou went flying toward Naruto, who caught him and pulled a kunai to his neck, "you're not going anywhere Gatou, neither are your men." Naruto said, "Suiton: Suiryūdan (Water Dragon Bullet)"

Two Water dragons quickly rose from the water below, one of them taking out the bridge as it came up. Gatou's men began panicking, but before they could even move the water dragons began to attack Gatou's men, taking out a large number of them, the rest jumping into the water below.

Naruto quickly tied up Gatou and shoved a cloth in his mouth to get him to shut up. Naruto quickly turned off the Rinnegan and canceled all techniques, starting to feel the effects of using a lot of his chakra.

Naruto handed Gatou to Kakashi then collapsed. **(Naruto may have a lot of chakra, but he performed Shinra Tensei a couple of times, did a Bansho Ten'in, the Earth Wall, and two Water Dragons, along with the Kage Bushin at the house. So even though he was been training for seven years and is a Jinchūriki, all of those techniques have to take a large amount of chakra, so yea he's out… trying to make it realistic. If it still isn't enough for you, add the natural drain of the Rinnegan, and how he was doing the ninjutsu, which I will reveal next chapter even if no one figures it out)**.

* * *

The rest of the time in wave was boring, the most interesting thing that happened was that the whole village beat the shit out of Gatou. After the whole village got to let out their suffering, Gatou who was near dead from his injuries, disappeared and 'no one' knew what happened to him.

Kakashi and his group, along with Naruto were walking down the now completed bridge. Looking over to Naruto, Kakashi asked "so Naruto, do you want to come back to the village with us, Hokage-sama would be very pleased to know you're alive and well."

Giving it a moment's thought Naruto replied "sure, it's kind of boring being out in the middle of nowhere all the time, being in a village would be a nice change."

Sasuke who had been glaring at Naruto ever since he took control of 'his' fight said "you will fight me when we get to the village"

Naruto waved him off and said "sure, sure, whatever you say"

* * *

When they arrived in the village Kakashi turned to the group, "okay Naruto and me are going to see the Hokage, you two go do whatever it is you do"

Naruto kept his hood up as they walked to the Hokage tower, Sasuke following close by waiting for their fight.

As they walked in the office Hiruzen Sarutobi looked up from his stack of paper, "Ah Kakashi, how did you mission go… and who is this?"

Kakashi smiled and said, "The mission went well, although there were some unexpected difficulties, and as for who this is let's say an old friend."

"Kakashi, stop messing around and tell me who it is" Sarutobi said **(even though Sarutobi is his last name I'm going to call him that… feels weird to me to call him Hiruzen)**

At this point Naruto brought his hand up to his hood and pulled it down, enjoying the look of shock on the Hokage's face. "Hello again, Hokage-sama"

"N-Naruto, you're alive" Sarutobi ran around his desk and pulled Naruto into a hug. "Where have you been all these years?"

"I was found in the woods by Hashirama Uchiha Senju after being attacked by an Uchiha, and he trained me." Naruto explained.

"I would like to meet him and thank him for taking care of you all these years." Sarutobi said with a smile.

Naruto frowned and said "not possible, he's dead"

Sarutobi's smile fell "I'm sorry Naruto, you should show me his grave so I can pay my respects sometime."

"I'll do that, now I'm going to go kick an Uchiha's ass" seeing Sarutobi's questioning look he continued, "he wants to fight me."

"Ah, if you don't mind I'd like to see that fight. I could use a break anyway."

* * *

At a random training ground Naruto faced Sasuke, while Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Sakura stood on the sidelines.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and charged, he threw a punch at Naruto which was blocked, then followed with a kick, also blocked, then went to punch him in the head, but before he could even start the third attack he was pulled and thrown off by another Naruto.

The real Naruto laid down while the clone closed the distance. The clone kicked Sasuke as he was getting up, sending him back to the ground. Sasuke quickly recovered and sprung up and began making hand signs, then took in a deep breath and said "Katon: Gōkakyū (Great Fireball)"

The clone wasn't faced and a scroll slide out of the sleeve of his cloak, quickly opening the scroll, water began pouring out and he said "Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Encampment Wall)"

The fireball met the water wall, creating steam. Jumping into the steam Naruto began an assault on Sasuke. Naruto kicked Sasuke in the air and said "Shinra Tensei" launching him higher in the air. Naruto quickly followed and got above Sasuke and kicked him into the ground.

Landing beside the now unconscious Sasuke the clone disappeared and the real Naruto stood up, "that was a waste of my time. I was expecting more of a fight."

As he walked away he heard Sakura yell "You cheated! In a fair fight Sasuke would've kicked your ass"

Giving her a blank look he replied, "How did I cheat, there were no rules except no killing"

"You attacked him while he couldn't see! How is that not cheating?" was her counter.

Naruto sighed and said "we are ninja, we aren't expected to fight head on with our opponents."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but Naruto quickly went behind her and knocked her out. Looking at Kakashi he asked "is she always like this?" At Kakashi's nod "I feel sorry for you"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked "so can I have a fight?"

Naruto nodded and quickly made some distance. He threw a shuriken at Kakashi and said "Shuriken Kage Bushin" one shuriken quickly became many and forced Kakashi to dodge. Using Soru Naruto appeared behind Kakashi and was shocked to find himself being kicked away before he could even react. He was good, to be able to detect and kick him away before he could even make a move against Kakashi took skill, especially after using Soru.

Not letting up Kakashi closed the distance and threw a punch at Naruto, which took all of his natural reflexes to dodge, Kakashi quickly kicked Naruto only for him to turn into a log. _'__Kawarimi__, Naruto is pretty skilled'_

Finding himself attacked by Naruto he ducked under his kick and punched him in the side, which caused Naruto to explode.

Walking out of the trees Naruto was immediately trying to avoid Kakashi's attack's seeing an opening Naruto took it only to have Kakashi block it then kick him away. _'Fuck, I can't believe I fell for that, he's a fucking Jōnin he wouldn't have an opening like that unless it was on purpose.'_

Seeing Kakashi running towards him, Naruto decided to go on the offensive "Shinra Tensei!" Naruto shouted, and Kakashi was sent flying away from him.

Kakashi's and Sarutobi's eyes widened, _'what the hell was that?'_ they thought simultaneously.

Naruto quickly gathered some chakra and said "Doton: Dosekiryū (earth dragon)." The dragon quickly moved towards Kakashi. As the dragon hit the ground and fell apart into earth, Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

Jumping up right as Kakashi's hand rose from the ground he said "Bansho Ten'in" and Kakashi flew out of the ground to Naruto. Naruto quickly kicked him to the ground only for Kakashi to be replaced with the log.

When he landed he heard the Hokage clapping, looking over Sarutobi said "well done Naruto, you certainly are skilled to be able to fight Kakashi like that. Kakashi what would you rank him at?"

"Definitely high Chūnin, maybe low Jōnin if he had more experience under his belt." Kakashi said.

Sarutobi nodded and said, "Naruto, how would you like to join the village?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I'll ally myself to the village at the very least, not sure about joining yet."

Sarutobi nodded in understanding and said "meet me in my office as soon as you decide"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, I know it was a fast update, but don't expect all updates to be this fast. Next one won't be for a couple days at least as I have plans.**

**Now reviews, I'm both happy and surprised with my reviews, I was not expecting 8 already for one chapter, now I'll comment on them.**

**Theonedevin, loey, thedanktank, and anarion87: I'm glad you all liked my story, I'll try to keep it good.**

**Loey: I'm not sure if I'm going to give Naruto a summoning contract, as he can use the animal path. Naruto also will have a sword, might do two haven't decided yet, but he will not have a scythe. Also I am still not sure if there is going to be a pairing yet, and if there is I still have no clue who it will be**

**Eniox27: yea, I tried not to make Naruto too powerful and well-rounded in his skills. And I still don't know pairings, but it definitely will not be with Sakura, I really don't like that pairing, I'm fine with Hinata if they give her some backbone, or when they start to go out she doesn't magically get over her shyness. But once again unsure of pairings.**

**ViolatedMonkey: I like your idea for Susanoo, so if I go with what you're saying, without the robes it would basically be like Madara Uchiha's but with only one head. If you have an idea for the robes let me know. As for the items, I will probably not use what you had in mind, and if I did use them, I would change the powers so they go together more and make the strong ones like the mace or the lotus weaker, as they are really powerful.**

**Movielover312 and thedanktank: I will try to update fast and often, but how fast I can do it depends on how busy I am.**

**So, that's all… to those of you that likes a challenge, try to guess how Naruto was pulling off the jutsu, as no one saw him make hand signs. **

**Please Review :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is chapter 3, but first some reviews and the challenge.**

**Eniox27: I see your point with Hinata, but Naruto disappeared from the village for seven years, so Hinata would think that either Naruto died or that he left the village.**

**Anarion87: yea I was probably going to have Naruto be an ally anyway, but you never know so read and find out :D**

**S-wanderer999: I see your point with the Sharingan techniques, and with the Rinnegan why Nagato couldn't use Sharingan techniques. Here is my counter, first what about Obito (Tobi), he definitely would've known the connection between the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, so why couldn't he use those techniques. My thought on that is that Madara could do it because it was his own Rinnegan, not someone else's.**

**Now second point, I have never once actually said Hashirama had the Sharingan, even if he did he never showed it to Naruto. And you might think of course he had it because he has the Rinnegan, now what I think is that you just have to have both Senju and Uchiha blood, for example if the First Hokage took Madara's blood I still think that at the end of his life, he would've awakened the Rinnegan. Also even if I didn't think this, Naruto wouldn't even use them. Naruto isn't revealing all of his skills yet, he hasn't once used the Preta Path in the story yet. So do you understand now why Naruto isn't pulling out Sharingan Techniques?**

**Lightshow: I will not have Naruto join up with Kumo just because I don't feel like taking the time to figure out how Bee talks yet, I suck at rapping btw… but he still might be paired up with Mabui, still have no clue on the pairings.**

**Sammcintrye2: thanks, I try to keep it interesting so people will read it.**

**God of cake, gir240: I'm glad you like it**

**God of cake: Naruto might get the Sharingan, continue reading to find out**

**Now on to the challenge. But first things first, to all the people that took it, I am sorry. I messed up the wording and made it nearly impossible to get the answer. **

**The challenge was, figure out how Naruto was doing non Rinnegan without hand signs. It was meant to be without visible hand signs… even though I messed up I still got some pretty good answers.**

**Enoix27's guess was pure manipulation or seals**

**Anarion87s guess was he did the hand signs mentally (never even heard of that before… interesting answer)**

**MrTwing's guess was also seals.**

**Sadly none of these are right, but they are still good answers… if I worded the challenge correctly I think one of you would've gotten it correct. But I'm not going to spoil the answer so read and find out.**

Talking **Demon/Summon Talking **_Thinking __**Demon Thinking **_Reading/Jutsu

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I own anything else I pull from other sources**

* * *

A week had passed since Naruto had received word of his offer, naturally the village was not pleased of his return. Naruto had waited a week to see the village's reactions to him being back and obviously they still wish he was 'dead'.

Making his way up to the Hokage's office, he ignored the glares of the villagers and walked into Sarutobi's office.

Sarutobi, who had papers piling up on his desk looked up at Naruto, obviously happy for the distraction. "Naruto, it's good to see you. So have you reached a decision?

Nodding, Naruto replied "I have, I will not join the village, but I will ally myself with it."

"There is no way I can get you to reconsider is there?" Sarutobi asked hopefully.

"None, I am only allying myself with it because as much as I am unwanted here, it is still was my home. Also if what you told me when I was younger was true, I'm sure my father would've wanted me to help protect it." Naruto explained.

"Would you like me to tell you about him?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed "you told me you knew nothing about him."

Sarutobi nodded, "it was one of his final wishes. He had a great deal of enemies, so I was told not to tell you until you could protect yourself, or until you figured out on your own."

Naruto nodded in understanding but was obviously not pleased, so Sarutobi quickly continued. "Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." Naruto's eyes widened and jaw fell in shock. "Now you see why I had to keep it a secret. I still can't tell you much, as I don't know much more than what the average person knows. Your father was a great ninja, he created two of his own techniques that greatly helped during the war, bringing him fame, but also hatred. Fearing what Iwa would do if they found out about you, he told me that if he was not alive, you were to take your mother's last name, Uzumaki. Your father was a great man, he cared for everyone in this village and strived to protect them, which he did, he even protected us after his death, in the form of you. He made you-"

"The Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi" Naruto finished.

"You know!" Sarutobi shouted in surprise.

"Yes I know, I've even met and made a deal with him." Sarutobi opened his mouth to shout something but Naruto cut him off, "I know what you are going to say, and don't. He is bored so I gave him a story and access to my senses to be able to use some of his chakra, I should probably get him to show me how to use it… never thought to ask."

"So, about me allying myself with the village what needs to be done?" Naruto asked, dropping the Kyūbi topic.

"Well, first we need to get you the paperwork, which needs to be signed and stamped by me so you can cross the border as well as enter the village. Also you are going to need to carry our symbol, not in the form of a headband, but you need to carry it somewhere." Sarutobi replied.

Naruto took of his cloak and pulled out a needle and some white thread and began sew the Konoha symbol on the right sleeve. When he was done he showed it to Sarutobi and asked "is this fine?"

Before Naruto could pull his cloak on Sarutobi said "Naruto, we will also need an assessment of your skills, I also have a question. How did you preform that Jutsu without hand signs?"

Naruto looked at him confused then came to a realization, "oh right you can't see under this cloak, well first I didn't do it without hand signs." Naruto closed his eyes and activated his Rinnegan, then using the Asura Path, he formed two extra arms, deforming the arms, and deactivation his Rinnegan, Naruto opened his eyes and explained, "I have an ability that allows me to form extra arms, so I formed them under the cloak and had those arms preform the hand signs." **(This is the answer to the challenge.)**

**(I have a feeling someone will ask about this, so let me explain. The Asura Path gives the user the ability to form advanced weaponry from their body. Along with this comes the ability to form two extra faces and four additional arms. Some people might say that those arms don't have chakra pathways as they are mechanical, as far as I am aware no one used the Byakugan to look at the chakra pathways of the Asura Path of Pain, so who's to say that those arms do not contain the chakra pathways along with the rest of the body?)**

Naruto slid his back on and Sarutobi asked "Naruto how skilled would you say you are?"

Naruto thought for a moment before he replied, "at most Jōnin level. My taijutsu is good, but it could use some work, my ninjutsu is definitely there, genjutsu is not, but even though I have the necessary control for it, genjutsu is still very hard for me. I've trained my skills to be able to use them effectively in combat, but what I'm lacking is experience. I haven't really fought a true battle besides the one at wave, because the only people I've fought were bandits and ninja that were underestimating me. So with that in mind, it is safe to say I am easily at high Chūnin level, but probably not at Jōnin."

Sarutobi nodded and thought _'same as Kakashi, but with the thought of taking all of his skills into account.'_ "I can set you up against a Jōnin so you can gain experience fighting if you want. If we are going to be allied, we can't have you not being at the top of your game and make a mistake that could be fatal."

Naruto nodded but asked "wouldn't that be taking away your Genin's sensei though?"

Sarutobi shook his head and said, "No, the Chūnin exams are in a week or two and there will be Jōnin level ninja available."

"I'll be at one of the training grounds until one is available."

* * *

Once at the training ground Naruto sat down and tried to contact Kyūbi.

Appearing in front of the familiar gate Naruto looked up at Kyūbi. Sitting down Naruto said "so I figured out a problem in our deal, you gave me access to your chakra but I don't know how to use it."

"**There are two different ways, you can just draw on it and it will fill in your coils, but this has issues. My chakra pushes yours out of the way in a sense, so my will, will start to take over yours and you will lose control. The second way takes time to learn, and if you do it incorrectly it will lead to the second way."** Kyūbi explained.

"And this way is?"

Kyūbi laughed and said **"Who said I would teach you, that wasn't our deal. You just asked to be able to use my chakra and you can, I told you the second option because I want more than what I got from the first deal."**

Naruto thought for a moment and asked "what is it you would want?"

"**I want a promise, if you find a way to release me without your death, or you are dying and no one can help you, you are too release me."** Kyūbi explained.

"That sounds reasonable, I know you want to be free so I'll even add something." The world around them became empty white and the cage disappeared. Kyūbi looked shocked but noticed a band around his arm with the seal on it. "I made it so you are free to shape this place as you want, but whenever we are both here, it will return to this. Also don't even try to remove the seal, as it doesn't come off" a small cage appeared around Kyūbi, "when I wish it, a small cage will appear around you with the seal on it, so even if you could tear the one around your arm off, I could still do this."

"**You thought this out very carefully, and to make sure you keep your end of the bargain, we will do a Demon deal. When at least one demon is a part of the deal, they give a small part of the soul to the other and if they go back on their word, the rest of your soul joins the part the other has, making the other the owner of your soul."**

"And I do this how?"

"**You can imagine a small part of it appearing in front of you and giving it to me, in here you can do anything by simply willing it as it is your mind."**

A small white orb appeared in front of Kyūbi, and a small red orb appeared in front of Naruto.** "Now that the deal is made, I will teach you. The second way is similar to a technique sage mode, but also very different. Like sage mode, you must take on my chakra and balance it between your spiritual and physical energies so they are all equal. Now before we can do this you must gain more chakra, you do not have enough to match the amount I gave you so it will be impossible to balance. Now I will explain how this is different from sage mode, to gather sage chakra, which activates sage mode, you must be completely still and gather the chakra from nature, and then balance it. Now with me, you can move, as you just need to pull it from the seal and gather it from me. If you gather too much, a cloak of my chakra will form in a crimson color. If you pull this off you can still make the cloak, but it will be purple in color, showing a mix of my chakra and your own. Before I help you with this, you need more chakra, so go and gain more"**

Naruto nodded and the world around him faded.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter, I know it a while for such a short chapter but I had two friends that had birthdays within a few days of each other so not much I could do about it. It would've been longer, but my plans for today got canceled so I was able to work on it.**

**About the sage mode with Kyūbi's chakra, just going to call it demon mode, some people might think I'm giving Naruto too much power too fast. Naruto will NOT be able to use demon mode for a while, he doesn't have enough chakra to match the Kyūbi's (not sure how much one tail is but I'm going to assume it is more what Naruto has, let's say that he has about half to three quarters of what he needs, and he needs to learn to balance the demon chakra with his own which will take a lot of time. I'd say at the earliest by the time of the three year time skip begins (that has got to be what three months from now in the time period, a couple weeks until Chūnin exams, then those last a little over a month, then I'd say a about a month until he defects.)**

**With that said, I got two polls**

**Poll One: Should Naruto use the Preta and/or Human Path to remove Orochimaru's influence from Sasuke's Curse Seal?**

**Yes, he should.**

**No, he shouldn't.**

**Poll Two: Should Sasuke defect from Konoha? And should Naruto go and retrieve him**

**Yes he should and Naruto should retrieve him**

**Yes and Naruto doesn't retrieve him**

**No Sasuke doesn't defect.**

**Note if the polls make Sasuke defect and Naruto doesn't retrieve him, Orochimaru will probably re-add his influence to the cure seal.**

**If the polls aren't up let me know, along with how to fix that and I will try to add them**

**I apologize for the chapter being so short, the next one should be very long as I'm probably going to include the whole Chūnin exams in one chapter.**

**Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is some reviews before chapter 4 begins**

**Lostdayzz: sorry, Naruto is an ally of the village… in a different story (which I might or might not create, even if I do it will not be until this one is done) he might. I've actually had a few ideas which would have Naruto take place in Kirigakure, but was unsure how to do it, as there is little information I can find on Kiri. Still unsure about pairings, and no promises it won't be someone from Konoha. I don't know what I'm going to do about the Sasuke retrieval part, as no one voted, except you and mudane in reviews. And for your final bit, Naruto does have a sword, just hasn't used it yet, and if he does get a contract, I'm not sure if I'll do dragons, it seems to be a popular one, but I probably won't give him a contract because of the animal path. I'd say there is no more than a 5% chance of Naruto getting a contract.**

**Jotunn: glad you like the story, I'll try to keep updating as fast as possible, but can't always do that fast.**

**Mudane: glad you like the story, and I'll take note of your poll, but I did set up polls, so you didn't have to do it in reviews.**

**Shodaimeuzukage17: nice idea for a Susanoo, but I have no idea what the sage even looks like, it says he has light hair, and when he is shown in the manga he is really old, but I'm not that far yet in the manga, I'm on chapter (not sure if its chapters or volumes) 305.**

**For your second review yeah, Naruto can do those jutsu, when I said realistic, it wasn't to you guys, it was to the people in the story, I now know I worded it weird, and me adding the part of the Rinnegan which was something you knew (if my English teacher told me right, this is a Dramatic Irony situation, where you know something but the people in the story don't), made my intentions even harder to realize. Naruto collapsed because he is hiding ****ALL**** of his skills, that includes chakra capacity and control… if you were in the story, you wouldn't expect you're average 12-13 year old to perform all of those jutsu and still be standing, would you?**

**One last thing before the chapter, sorry this took so long, I've had writers block, not to mention school started, taking even more time out of my writing, also this chapter was a bitch for me to write.**

Talking **Demon/Summon Talking **_Thinking __**Demon Thinking **_Reading/Jutsu

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I own anything else I pull from other sources**

* * *

Naruto was at one of the training grounds sitting on a tree branch, upside down, with several large rocks sticking to various parts of his body. Naruto sighed, training chakra control was boring not that he really needed the chakra control, he just did it to keep up on his control so he didn't slack after all the years of getting his control good enough for genjutsu and medical ninjutsu.

With nothing to do he began listening to his surroundings, and noticed a very silent figure walking toward him, creating a Kage Bushin a good distance away from him, they both activated the Rinnegan.

Naruto saw **(this is through the Rinnegan, for the people that don't know the Rinnegan grants shared sight to other things connected to you with the Rinnegan that are connected to you)**, through the clone, that Kakashi was walking towards him reading his book.

Deactivating his Rinnegan and dispelling his clone, Naruto let all the rocks fall off of him, before cutting off his chakra to the tree and dropping to the ground.

Looking towards Kakashi, Naruto spoke "you're here to help me with my combat training?"

"Kind of, I'm here to get a full assessment of your skills so Hokage-sama can know your full capabilities, without having to know your own personal techniques, which I will learn through combat with you."

Naruto nodded and jumped back to avoid Kakashi's quick assault. Knowing Kakashi was trying not to give him any time to react, Naruto smirked and said "Shinra Tensei" and sent Kakashi flying only to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Very clever, but you should work on your poker face, if you smirk like that your opponent will know something is up" Kakashi said directly behind him.

Naruto quickly created a chakra rod **(I think these are created by the Creation of All Things technique, also note that this is one of the few things Naruto can do with this technique at the moment)** and spun around smacking Kakashi across the face with it, he then plunged it into Kakashi's arm, who once again disappeared into smoke.

"Good, you are doing very well, but let's take it up a notch."

Kakashi ran at Naruto and began his assault, starting out with a punch, Naruto blocked it then tried to counter with a kick, but Kakashi was faster and quickly spin kicked Naruto away from him. Kakashi was about to run after him, but was launched into the air by an earth dragon.

After slamming him into a few trees, the earth dragon crumpled back into earth, leaving Kakashi alone, surrounded by a bunch of trees. He didn't have to wait long as Naruto jumped out of the trees and began his own assault.

Ducking under Naruto's kick, he barely had any time to react as Naruto quickly followed with a punch. Kakashi blocked the punch, but learned that was a mistake, because as soon as the punch connected Naruto said "Shinra Tensei" sending Kakashi once again flying.

Kakashi recovered, and created a Kage Bushin to engage Naruto while he made his way back to the clearing.

Back at the clearing he found Naruto sitting there, exactly where he was when Kakashi was sent into the woods, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an explosion in the woods. Through the clone's memories, he figured out that the Naruto was a Bushin Daibakuha.

"You certainly aren't holding back are you" Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"Actually I still am, just as you are. Why don't we show what we both are hiding?"

Kakashi smiled and lifted his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan eye. Through the Sharingan's ability to see chakra, he saw that Naruto's flow of chakra seemed muffled, and uncontrolled. Before he could ask, Naruto lifted up his right arm sleeve, showing a sealing array.

Naruto channeled chakra into it, and Naruto's chakra was no longer muffled or uncontrolled. Seeing Kakashi's confused and surprised gaze he answered "I am using a chakra suppression seal, and a seal that forced my chakra to move chaotically, giving anyone the impression that I have smaller reserves and no control **(This is why Naruto fainted at the bridge, to anyone that is wondering)**.

Kakashi, deciding not to waste any time, went through hand signs and said "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"

Naruto responded by sliding out a scroll from his sleeve and flung it open, and water poured out of it. Naruto quickly said "Suiton: Suijinheki" The water wall blocked the fireball and Naruto quickly went on the offensive, using more water pouring from the scrolls he said "Suiton: Suiryūdan" and the water wall, as well as water from the scroll each turned into a water dragon and went after Kakashi.

Kakashi paled at the sight of not one but two large water dragons, he quickly went through hand signs and said "Doton: Doryūheki" and blocked the water dragons.

Not leaving and time for Kakashi, he used the Asura path to turn his arm into a cannon **(The attack that the Asura Path does with his head and Nagato with his arm, don't know what this is actually called, just going to call it a chakra cannon)** and fired a blast of chakra at the wall easily destroying it. Reforming his arm back into a hand he looked at the wall, still smoking from the explosion of his attack. Looking around he didn't see Kakashi, _'I know he is still not behind what used to be his wall, he isn't in any direction I see, so that leaves down'_

Naruto quickly jumped up just in time for Kakashi's hand to burst out of the ground. "Bansho Ten'in" Naruto said. The look on Kakashi's face as he flew out of the ground was priceless, when Kakashi got to him he made a Kage Bushin under him, and had it kick Kakashi into the air.

Using the Asura path to create rockets on his feet, he went after Kakashi. Naruto grabbed his arm and placed a Paralysis Seal on him. Naruto spun in air and kicked Kakashi downwards, using the grip he had on his arm, he pulled Kakashi towards him and punched him in the face. Naruto let go of Kakashi and kicked him downward once again but this time he said "Shinra Tensei" right as the kick connected, increasing the force of the blow and sending Kakashi flying towards the ground.

On the ground Kakashi groaned in pain, pretty much the only thing he could do with the seal on his arm. Naruto landed walked up to him and put a kunai to his throat, "I win" he said, before removing the seal on his arm.

Naruto hands began to glow green as Kakashi felt the pain began to fade. "This is about all I can do, I'd still go and get checked out at the hospital" Kakashi nodded and as soon as he felt as if he could walk, he got up and made his way to the hospital.

* * *

After the trip to the hospital, Kakashi made his way to the Hokage's office. He knocked on the door and walked in.

Sarutobi smiled as Kakashi walked through the door, "so Kakashi how did he do?"

"A lot better than I expected, he actually sent me to the hospital, nothing major of course, but that still takes a high amount of skill." Kakashi said

"Tell me about the fight"

One explanation later **(You guys know what happened, I don't need to type it again)**

"You're joking aren't you Kakashi." Sarutobi said, not believing what Kakashi just told him.

"Nope every word is true, I think he has a Kekkei Genkai, That technique, Shinra Tensei, doesn't seem like a wind one, although wind techniques can create the same effect, it doesn't explain his other technique, Bansho Ten'in. With that one, it was as if he was pulling me toward him, while the other one was pushing me away."

"So he can either attract or repel things away from him. That could be a Kekkei Genkai, but I've never heard of one that can do that."

"Neither can I, that's the problem. We could ask him, but he can keep it a secret if he wishes, so there would be no point." Kakashi said

"Anything else Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked.

"Nothing else that I can note of, except he can turn his arm into a chakra cannon, and that whenever he is in combat he always keeps his hood up, which…. Covers his eyes." Kakashi's eyes widened "Maybe his weird techniques are part of a dōjutsu! His hood hides his eyes, and he only wears it during combat so it makes since"

"What would he have, neither Kushina nor Minato had a dōjutsu. The Uzumaki clan didn't have one either, so what could it be?"

"If I have an opportunity during combat training I'll knock off his hood so I can figure out. If he asks why I aimed for his hood, I can simply say I was curious as to why he always kept his hood up, which is true so I'm not lying."

Sarutobi nodded and Kakashi left, both with a lot to think about.

* * *

After a week, Kakashi had not managed to knock off Naruto's hood the few times they spared. He was heading to the training grounds after sending his Genin on their way to think about the Chūnin exams.

When he entered the training ground, he found Naruto there hood down waiting for him. Before he could even get a greeting in Naruto asked "why have you been trying to knock down my hood when we spar."

"I'm curious as to why you keep it up when we fight" Kakashi answered.

"Well if you want to know you could've just asked, it's not like I can keep it a secret forever."

Kakashi nodded, confirming that Naruto did indeed have a dōjutsu. "Well let's go show the Hokage then, as he was curious too."

Naruto nodded and they made their way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto walked inside Sarutobi's office and said "I understand you're curious about my Kekkei Genkai" Sarutobi nodded "for me to tell you, only you and Kakashi are to know about this, so have your Anbu leave for a few minutes.

Sarutobi nodded and the Anbu left. Narrowing his eyes Naruto repeated, "Have all of your Anbu leave." Seeing Sarutobi's confused look, he pointed his hand at the vent and said "Bansho Ten'in" and a man with an Anbu mask came flying out of the vent into Naruto's hand.

Quickly knocking him out, Naruto said "it appears you aren't in complete control here."

Narrowing his eyes Sarutobi said "Danzo, I told him to disband his Root program years ago, I should've known he didn't. And no I don't want you to take care of it, even though his methods are wrong, he still cares about the village."

Nodding Naruto sat down, "do you want me to get information from that guy" motioning towards the guy on the floor."

"Knowing Danzo, there will be a seal on the tongue that prevents them from talking or entering their mind." Sarutobi explained.

"Who said I need to do either?" Seeing Sarutobi's confused look, Naruto continued "I have a technique that will allow me to read his mind, although it kills him."

Sarutobi thought about it for a moment, "go ahead, see if you can find Danzo's base. It's really the only information I need, just in case he goes bad."

Naruto nodded and placed his hand on the Root's head. After a couple seconds he pulled his hand back with a ghostly figure attached to his hand. "Danzo's base is closer than you think. It's right under Konoha"

Quickly summoning a clone, the clone found a map of Konoha and quickly began marking it. "The clone is working on marking all of the entrances to Danzo's base. Now that everyone is out, I'll show you my Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto pulled down his hood and activated his eyes. Sarutobi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Kakashi was curious, but didn't have the same reactions as Sarutobi did.

"You have the Rinnegan" Sarutobi said as quietly as his shock would allow him too.

"Rinnegan?" asked Kakashi

Before Sarutobi could continue, Naruto explained "It's a Kekkei Genkai said to be from the Sage of Six Paths."

"I thought he was just a myth!" Kakashi said

"It's possible that the myths are true, but we have no way of knowing with just his Kekkei Genkai appearing."

"So what now?" Kakashi asked.

"It's up to Naruto, he can either keep this Kekkei Genkai in the dark, or he can choose to stop hiding it and reveal the Rinnegan to the world." Sarutobi answered.

"I'd prefer to not draw attention to myself, but I also don't want to have to hide my eyes every time I wish to use one of their abilities. But how would I be able to reveal them to everyone?" Naruto asked.

"You could join the Chūnin Exam. While it is rare for people without a village to join, it's not impossible. Also the Exams happen to be in Konoha this year so you could join really easily." Sarutobi replied

"Don't you think the Chūnin Exams are beneath my skill level" Naruto said.

"Yes, they are, but can you think of a better way to reveal your eyes?"

"No not really"

"But what about the three man team requirement?" Kakashi asked.

"It's not a requirement for ninja without a village. Also you just have to have a team, there are cases of two man teams, or even four, even amongst other villages." Sarutobi explained.

"Why not, I need something to do, and even though it won't give me as much, I'll still get my combat experience." Naruto said.

Sarutobi smiled "then it's settled. Here is your form, fill it out and give it to me and go to the academy in a week, Kakashi will give you the time when it comes up."

Naruto nodded and left. "The Chūnin Exams will be interesting this year." Kakashi said.

"Indeed" Agreed Sarutobi as he lit his pipe.

* * *

Naruto walked into the academy and made his way to the third floor. He climbed the stairs to find a crowd of Genin in front of a door labeled 301. Naruto smirked and thought _'a way to get rid of the pathetic ones, I'll add my own genjutsu to the mix incase this one gets dispelled.' _

Under their genjutsu he used Magen: Kokoni Arazu (False Surrounding) to make the academy disappear altogether if the first one was dispelled, effectively creating the Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu (Double False Surroundings). _'That should hold of even the fairly skilled people'_

Naruto quickly use the Meisaigakure no Jutsu to hide himself then propped himself against a wall. A few minutes passed and the Uchiha and his team came up the stairs. Naruto quickly moved behind the people blocking the door and whispered in his ear "if he talks about the genjutsu, don't look surprised when it is dispelled"

Smirking Sasuke said "remove the genjutsu, I'm going to the third floor."

The illusion around them dispelled and they were in the middle of a field. Growling Sasuke repeated "remove the genjutsu."

"We removed our genjutsu, I guess you guys aren't so great to realize you had the wrong location entirely."

The weaker Genin immediately ran off to try to find the academy before time ran out. The stronger ones stayed and dispelled the Genjutsu, to find themselves on the second floor. The rest of the Genin moved up to the third floor to take the exams.

**(The rest is canon until the exams start)**

* * *

When time almost was out, Naruto walked up to the real room 301 and walked in. He saw the leaf rookies getting information from another leaf ninja. As he walked in everyone looked toward him and Sasuke said, "one more, give me any information you have on him" as he pointed to Naruto.

Scrolling through his cards Kabuto pulled out a card and channeled chakra through it. "I don't have much, his name is Uzumaki Naruto, and he was born in this village but disappeared when he was young. Recently returned he is now an allied ninja to the leaf. No mission report as he has taken no missions since he became an ally. Rumored that he can control the forces of attraction, making him very powerful."

Before he could say more a Sound ninja ran up to Kabuto and threw a punch, which was dodged. However Kabuto's glasses broke and he bent over and vomited.

A large puff of smoke appeared and someone shouted out "Quiet down you worthless bastards!" When the smoke cleared a large group of people were revealed. "There will be no fighting without permission of the examiner, unless you want to fail."

"You will come up here and get a number and go to your seat, then we will hand out the test. There are several rules to this test, it will be written on the board so no questions. You start out with ten points, there are ten questions and each question is one point, but this uses a subtraction system, meaning for each question you miss you lose one point. Second, you will pass or not by determining the combined scores of your teammates. Third, anyone caught cheating will lose two points for each time caught. The final rule, anyone that loses all of their points, or fails to answer a question correctly, will be failed with their two teammates."

'_Interesting rules, even though I haven't been in a schooling system, if you are caught cheating you should be failed. So instead of failing us, they only take off two points. Plus with the questions on the exam, no normal Genin would be able to answer them unless they were a bookworm. So they want us to cheat'_ Naruto smirked and activated his Rinnegan under his hood _'very clever, luckily I have an easy way to cheat'_

Carefully molding his chakra, Naruto created a Kage Bushin that immediately Henged into a fly and began looking for a test with answers. Stopping above a person filling out the test Naruto smirked, using the shared vision he quickly copied the answers and sat back and relaxed.

The Examiner raised an eye when he saw the hooded Genin sit back and relax. Looking through the Chūnin they shoot their heads, none of them saw what he did. _'Did he know all of the answers or is he that skilled?'_ **(The rest is canon again)**

Looking up at the clock Ibiki smirked, now the fun would begin. "It's time for the tenth questions. You must decide if you want to take it."

A Genin shouted "what happens if we choose not to take it?"

"If you don't take the question, your points will be reduced to zero and you fail along with your teammates."

"Then of course we'll take it!" another Genin shouted.

"There is another rule. If you answer the question incorrectly, then you will never be able to take the Chūnin Exam ever again."

"But people are here that have taken the exam before!"

"Not my problem, you guys are unlucky that I make the rules this year. You have a way out, if you don't think you can do it, try again next year. If you do not wish to take the question raise your hand, we will take your number and you can leave."

'_This has to be another play to get people to quit. There is no way this guy has the authority to make those calls. Even if he did it's not like I have anything to worry about, I'm unranked since I have no village. Let's see how this plays out'_

Several Genin left and when no more decided to leave Ibiki spoke up "anyone else? This is your last chance." When no one else raised their hand Ibiki continued "to anyone else remaining, you all pass!"

"What about the tenth question!"

"The choice was the tenth question."

"Then what were the other questions for, they were pointless!"

"They had their own purpose in the exam. They served to test your information gathering skills. With questions most Genin could not answer, they came to the conclusion that 'I'll have to cheat to pass.' Those that are bad cheaters of course failed."

Ibiki pulled of his forehead protector, revealing scars and burns. "Information is important, on missions and on the battlefield people risk their lives to get it. Information can be a powerful weapon for the village, so you were to gather information through cheating."

A Genin spoke up "I still don't understand the point of the tenth question."

"The tenth question is the purpose of the test, 'to take it or not take it', both hard choices, don't take it and fail along with your teammates, or take it and risk never taking the exam again. Take this situation, you are given a mission to steal a secret document, the amount of ninja, their abilities, etc. is unknown. Because you don't want to hurt your comrades and die, can you avoid the mission? The answer is no. There are missions you can't avoid and say 'there is always next year.'" Ibiki smiled and said "you have passed the first test of the Chūnin Exams" **(To anyone wondering I skipped the Sasuke Lee fight because I see it as unimportant, and Naruto wasn't there.) **A ball came crashing through the window and a banner was hung to the ceiling. A women standing in front of the banner shouted "I am the Examiner for the second test, Mitarashi Anko" she looked around and counted the amount of people.

"You let nineteen teams pass! And who's the extra?" Anko asked

"The extra is Uzumaki Naruto, an ally of the leaf the Hokage allowed to take the exams."

"Well I'll cut them in half for the second exam. Follow me, I'll explain everything once we changed locations."

* * *

"Welcome to Practice Arena 44, The Forest of Death, and the stage of the second exams."

A Genin shouted "Forest of Death, you think this scares me?"

Before anyone could react Anko threw a kunai at the Genin, making a cut on his cheek. "People like you die first, spraying all of that lovely, red blood." Before she licked the blood from his cheek.

A Kusa ninja snuck up behind Anko, while carrying the thrown kunai in her tongue. Anko turned around kunai in hand and the Kusa Nin spoke "here's your kunai"

Anko replied, "Thank you, but don't sneak up on me, unless you want to die"

"Sorry, I get excited when I see red blood, and you cut my precious hair" the Kusa Nin explained.

Naruto's eye narrowed, not that anyone could see and thought _'who was that Kusa Nin, she seemed a lot stronger than your average Genin, hell she seemed stronger than most Chūnin if not Jōnin'_

Anko smirked "so we have some blood thirsty ones, this should be fun" She then pulled out a stack of paper, "Before we begin, I need to pass this out, there will be deaths in this part of the exam, and if you don't sign these I'll be held responsible. Let me explain the test then you can sign it and turn it into the booth behind me."

"This test is a survival test, during the test you will compete in a no rules scroll battle, you will fight over the heaven and earth scrolls. There are 58 people, 19 teams and a solo ninja, so 10 will get one scroll and the other 9 teams and the solo ninja will get the other scroll. To pass this test you must make it to the tower with both scrolls, you will have five days to do so."

"What about food?" a fat Konoha Genin shouted **(I haven't introduced the rookies yet so Naruto doesn't know their names, so I'm not typing them)**

"You're on your own" Anko continued, "There are plenty of things to eat in the forest. Now about how you can get disqualified, if you do not get to the tower within the time limit with both scrolls, second is you must have all of your teammates. Also there is no quitting in the middle of the exam. Also don't look inside the scrolls until you make it to the tower. As a Chūnin you will be expected to handle classified information. This will test how well we can trust you. Exchange your papers for the scroll then go to a gate."

Naruto signed his form then went and got a scroll, which was an earth scroll. As he walked out he made a Kage Bushin which immediately Henged into a small bug to look for any weak teams with a heaven scroll. Naruto smirked as he saw a team from Suna get a heaven scroll, it was easy to tell they were weak, only one person from the team didn't jump from just about anything.

The clone followed them to their gate and dismissed itself when the exam started.

* * *

When the gates opened Naruto quickly made his way to where the Suna team was. When he got to their location he saw them sitting in a clearing, planning what to do. Deciding to make this more interesting, Naruto jumped into the clearing instead of attacking from the trees.

The Suna Genin jumped up when he landed, and the toughest looking one spoke "it's about time you showed up, I saw your little clone bug the moment we entered the booth, this will be easy seeing as there is only one of you and three of us."

The Suna Genin drew his sword, which began to glow green and charged the hooded ninja. His female teammate drew two medium sized fans, and the other got ready to do some hand signs.

When the charging Suna ninja got within five feet of Naruto, smoke came out of the right sleeve of his cloak. In his right hand was a gray sword hilt that had a bunch of black markings on it. Seeing the bladeless hilt in the hooded ninja's hands he shouted "what are you going to do with that? It has no blade.

Water began pouring from one end of the hilt and shaped itself into a sword and then froze solid. Quickly bringing it up, Naruto blocked the sword, much to the Genin's surprise.

"How did you block my sword!" he shouted in frustration.

The ice sword began to glow brown, showing the use of earth chakra, **(don't know what color it would show, but I figured lightning would be yellow and wind is green so earth would be brown. Also note this sword is my own creation, it's not much, yet, but I've never seen this done)**, "Earth chakra allows things to be hardened, negating the effects of your wind charged sword, the only way you would win was if it was lightning chakra instead of wind."

The wind Kunoichi swung her two fans and shouted "Kamaitachi no Jutsu"

The leader of the group jumped away and smirked as the wind went towards the hooded ninja.

Before Naruto could move the third teammate did a few hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground, and the earth rose up and surrounded Naruto's feet.

Naruto sighed and activated his Rinnegan and said "Shinra Tensei" and dispersed the wind jutsu. The wind from the technique did no damage, but was enough to knock down his hood revealing his eyes.

Upon seeing his eyes the Suna ninja's eyes widened at what they were dealing with. The leader cursed "shit he has a Kekkei Genkai"

Water began pouring from the bottom of the hilt, and began to form into several water dragons. "I normally wouldn't use something like this on weaklings such as yourself, but have fun dodging all of them. A thin layer of ice then formed around each dragon and lightning began moving through them **(if anyone wishes to know the mechanics behind this sword let me know in a review and I will answer, if not just figure it out :D) **The dragons charged the Suna Genin, who were doing their best to avoid them, they figured out that if they took out one, the water inside would just split in two and form an extra dragon **(some will say this is overpowered, but Naruto must be focus to make them reform, let alone split into two, so if he cannot focus on the technique, when one dragon is destroyed the water dragon will just become water like normal). **The third Genin shouted something to his teammates and began forming hand signs, soon walls began forming all around the clearing, making it hard for the dragons to find them.

Naruto formed another hand and pulled on it, revealing a bunch of missiles. The missiles began flying in all directions, destroying most of the walls. He stopped the dragon's assault and walked up to the scared Genin, smirking as they panicked each time he took one step closer.

"So you want to hand me your scroll?" The Genin quickly tossed it to him and ran away screaming.

Naruto quickly sealed it and began walking towards the tower.

* * *

As Naruto was walking he felt a strong chakra, deciding to go check it out he saw that Sasuke and the Kusa Genin were fighting. Naruto quickly activated his Meisaigakure and went to find a spot out of the way.

The battle was looking to be in Sasuke's favor, but that ended when Sasuke used a fire jutsu, and the Kusa Genin pulled off her face and began to stretch her neck toward Sasuke and was about to bit him on the neck when Naruto said "Bansho Ten'in" the Kusa Genin came flying towards Naruto, who quickly used the Asura path to turn his hand into the Chakra Cannon and fired it.

Once the blast was gone, he found a pile of mud on the ground _'damn it, mud clone. Where is she?' _**(Naruto doesn't know its Orochimaru yet, and still thinks it's the Kusa Kunoichi)** Naruto jumped down into the clearing and made three Kage Bushin. Using the shared site of the Rinnegan, Naruto quickly located the Kusa Ninja and began doing hand signs. "Raiton: Gian" Naruto said and shot a bolt of lightning at the Kusa Ninja.

The Kusa Nin bit her thumb and ran it over a tattoo and a large snake appeared making Naruto's eyes widen _'Orochimaru! What is he doing here?'_ Naruto quickly summoned a centipede and asked "what are you doing here Orochimaru?"

The Kusa Nin laughed and said "so you know, I might as well tell you, I see no harm in it. I'm here to recruit some people."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in understanding "I see, you want the Sharingan"

"Well, aren't you well informed? Now that you know who I am, move you are in my way" Orochimaru said.

"Can't do that Orochimaru"

Orochimaru quickly brought up his hand and said "Sen'eijashu" and multiple snakes shot out from his sleeve.

Naruto ran forward and grabbed his hand and pulled, shooting out several missiles. As the missiles exploded Naruto quickly activated his Meisaigakure technique and made his way to Orochimaru _'I don't have a huge shot, but I might as well try'_

As Naruto was about to strike Orochimaru he found himself unable to move _'shit, __Kanashibari no jutsu__'_

"Nice try, but I can't let you get in my way" He extended his neck again, but Naruto had other plans, "Shinra Tensei" and sent Orochimaru flying.

Feeling the technique released Naruto dropped his jutsu, making himself visible, and got hit with a huge wave of killing intent, freezing him in place _'man this is so intense, I can barely breath'_

"Well if you won't let me get him, I suppose I'll have to kill you first." A sword started going out of his mouth, he then began to walk towards Naruto as he pulled it out. Orochimaru stood above him and reached for his hood "now let's see who is behind this hood" he threw the hood back and was shocked for two reasons, one that this was Konoha's Jinchūriki that went missing, and that he had the Rinnegan.

'_The same eyes as Pain. I would just mark him as well as Sasuke, but I can't risk it with the Kyūbi. I'll just have to kill him and take his eyes.'_

As Orochimaru brought down the sword, everything began to slow down. Naruto could see the path Orochimaru was going to swing and quickly reacted, he summoned his sword and quickly brought it up to block.

Orochimaru was once again shocked, as he was about to kill this brat, his eyes changed into a fully matured Sharingan **(I'll explain after the chapter)** and blocked his strike with a sword made of ice.

"Well aren't you full of surprised, you have a Sharingan too?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto's eyes widened and thought _'the Sharingan? Does this mean I have Mokuton also? I know Kyūbi said I had the blood for it, but I never thought I'd awaken either one'_

Naruto quickly activated the seal on his sword and water began pouring out. Forming his dragons, he had them attack Orochimaru, who expertly dodged in between them and knocked the sword from Naruto's hand and hit the back of his neck, knocking him out. He was about to go for the kill, but he felt chakra signatures quickly approaching, so he extended his neck and bit the still frozen Uchiha and ran off.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in the middle of a clearing with no one in sight. _'I'm alive, I thought Orochimaru would've killed me… must not have had the time. I need to get out of the forest fast'_

With that in mind Naruto quickly headed to the tower, to finish the second exam.

**(You should know how the exam ends so I'm going to finish here as you should already know it and its not that important to the story)**

**I was going to do the whole Chūnin exams in one chapter, but with writer's block, school, and other stuff, this chapter took a while to get out, so I'm just going to end it here.**

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long, but don't think I'm done. If I quit this story (not likely) I will post it as a new chapter so you guys will know and aren't wondering if I'll ever post again.**

**Now as to all of you that are wondering why Naruto's Sharingan was fully matured when he awakened it, they are not his eyes. Hashirama did have the Sharingan, and it was fully matured, so Naruto has it. He just had to awaken it himself for him to be able to use it. Also should Hashirama have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan, Naruto would have to awaken his own first (if I decide to let him) before he could use it. Also I'll let you know this now, if Naruto does awaken his own Mangekyō, ****AND**** if Hashirama had one, Naruto would get the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.**

**So in case I decide to do it, what do you think would happen if two Mangekyō Sharingan with different abilities formed the EMS? Would they get new abilities or would theirs still just get stronger? This should probably be answered as if I decide to give Naruto the EMS, he will have the Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo, while Hashirama would have Kamui or Kotoamatsukami. **

**If new abilities are gotten tell me which you would want so I can plan. Also Naruto will not have the Mangekyō before the three year time skip if at all**

**Review :D**


End file.
